


Poké Piece

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Gen, Luffy Being Luffy, Mudkip - Freeform, Multi, Pokemon AU, Treecko - Freeform, based a little on Emerald, torchic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy and (Y/n) have a huge journey ahead of them when Professor Shanks tells them he'll be giving them pokémon! Good bye Windmill Village, these two are embarking on a new adventure! One they won't be on alone.A mystery rival, a possible romance, and many friends and foes to make. They'll do it all and more!
Relationships: one piece/reader
Kudos: 2





	Poké Piece

**Author's Note:**

> With the hype of Sword and Shield being out and DLC on its way, I hopped back into my love for Pokémon. Basing this story around the idea of Emerald but most things will be One piece related. From the trainers to gym leaders to even the towns. I hope you all enjoy!

A gentle light streamed in from the window. The sun had barely begun to rise over the horizon, creating an orange glow on the trees and into the room of a sleeping individual. Their eyes were closed and their mouth slightly open, letting out soft breaths. They looked angelic with the glow lazily spreading across them. Both them and the light took their time that morning.

Not everyone wanted to take their time. 

“(Y/N), GET UP!” 

A loud voice rang through the house not a second after a loud bang could be heard. The sound of the front door being thrown open in a flurry and foot falls that sounded like earthquakes took to the stairs and into (Y/n)’s room like they belonged there. The owner, who had heard none of this going on, continued to rest peacefully. 

When their door open, a body sprang towards the bed and collapsed on top of the sleeping person, sending them into a fit of confusion and a half awake state. 

“Huh?” The first words to come out of their mouth that morning. They blinked blurrily at the boy resting in their arms. (E/c) eyes focused on the blinding grin and small cut under his eye, brain finally putting the pieces together. 

“Lu? What are you doing? It’s sleep time.” They grumbled. The grogginess of their voice made the male sitting on their waist laugh. 

“You’re beginning to sound like Ace,” He joked with a snicker. A soft laugh left (Y/n) and they flopped back on their pillows. (E/c) eyes were closing ever so slightly but Luffy would have none of that! 

“(Y/nnnnn), nooooo. You have to get up! Professor Shanks is finally giving us our Pokemon today! Makino said that we have to go to her house for breakfast beforehand so we’re at our best on our first day!” He collapsed onto their chest with a whine and let his hands brush by their sides teasingly before tickling them relentlessly. 

“Lu, haha, Lu! St-Stop! I can’t- I can’t breathe! I’m up!” What a way to start the day. 

* * *

Makino stood at the stove, making drinks and breakfast for her young ones that would finally be going off on their adventure. How exciting it was! She looked down at her Audino, who began placing plates at the table, and hoped that those two found pokémon that loved them like she loved her Audi. 

Two sets of feet could be heard coming down the stairs and Makino knew Luffy did his job to get (Y/n) up for the day. They usually woke up at an acceptable hour but Shanks had gotten as impatient as Luffy. So he woke up his charge to wake up hers. Though Makino had no idea if the third new trainer had made it to the lab yet. He had already declined having breakfast with the others.

“Makino!” Luffy wrapped his arms around Makino and rested his head on her shoulder, drooling at all the food being made. It smelled heavenly. (Y/n) smiled at the display and sat at the table, quietly thanking the Audino for grabbing them a drink. (Flavor) juice. Their favorite! 

Breakfast didn’t take long to finish, despite the sheer mass of all of the food. Luffy’s bottomless pit of a stomach could be thanked for that. With full stomachs and bright smiles, both said their goodbyes to Makino. 

She pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads and watched them leave the house with tears in her eyes. She hoped they would visit or call often enough. She had them for eleven years. Two little seven year olds with nowhere to go arrived in Windmill village at her doorstep. Now they were leaving her nest. She dabbed at her eyes with a napkin and wished them the best. 

Shanks on the other hand, sat at his desk with anticipation pouring out of him. His leg bounced up and down excitedly to the clear annoyance of his assistant. 

“Professor, please,” Benn mumbled around his cigarette, hoping that Shanks would just up and go get the kids himself. None of them had shown up yet, though Benn had already seen two of them this morning. One skulked down the path behind the houses of Windmill village, after telling them he would be back later for whichever pokémon had been left, and the other left the house just after Shanks to find the final of the three ‘rivals’. Though he knew it wouldn’t be much longer, Benn had been ready to kill Shanks since he originally chose the three for taking on such an important task. 

When Professor Sengoku had sent the case of three pokémon, Benn knew that life would be hectic. Between studying them and raising them, he prepared himself for all the extra time it would take. Even if it meant putting aside their own research. But Shanks had other ideas. Why stop the research they’re doing when he could give the new pokémon to new trainers? Benn had never questioned Shanks before but he had a single moment where he thought about telling him off. But Yasopp said nothing and Lucky Roo agreed with Shanks, so who was he to argue with his professor. 

“Shaaaaaaaaanks!” 

Shanks stood from his desk in one swift movement, his lab coat fluttering behind him in a weirdly majestic manner. Benn had never been so excited to hear Luffy’s voice and see the professor running from his desk. It was finally time. They were choosing. 

“Good morning you two!” Shanks exclaimed, waving his arm towards them. The two waved back, though Luffy had to be extra excited in his welcome. Luffy and (Y/n)’s other hands were clasped tightly together, whether from the anxiety of something so new or Luffy tugging (Y/n) all the way here, neither the Professor nor his assistant could tell. 

“We would usually do this with your third rival present but he won’t be back for a bit. I’m not surprised but it is disappointing,” Shanks mumbled. “No matter! Today is the day, you two. You don’t need me to lecture you about all the boring stuff, right? So let’s just get to it!” 

Shanks’ positive attitude fueled the two excitedly waiting for their new companions and all three were bouncing with anticipation. Benn watched with a fond smile, putting his cigarette out in the ashtray. He couldn’t smoke around these new pokémon. They needed healthy lungs to keep up with these two wild children. 

(Y/n) gave Luffy’s hand a tight squeeze, nerves building up inside them. What if they chose wrong? What if their pokémon didn’t like them? Sure, it was unlikely to happen, but Ace’s Cyndaquil tried to catch him on fire when they first met! Luffy always tells that story when he misses Ace. 

Luffy squeezed back tighter and just like that, all of their anxiety disappeared. Because Professor Shanks put the case on the table with three poke balls. 

“The three pokémon we have are Treecko, Mudkip, and Torchic, sent by Professor Sengoku himself. Treecko is a grass type, most like him for speed, Mudkip is a water type who later becomes-” 

It didn’t matter to (Y/n) what the Professor said. For the first time in their life, they couldn’t hear a thing around them. A silence settled in their brain as a deep buzzing ran through their veins. Something about the red ball on the right pulled him in. They weren’t sure which one laid hidden away in it, but their hand instinctively reached out. Before anyone could stop them, they placed their hand on the button and out popped.... 

Who would you choose?

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, this isn't quite a choose your own adventure, but hearing who you would choose or where you might want this to go makes a huge difference! Love you all! -Paladin


End file.
